


A Falling Star in Hell

by StarscreamsGirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: OC Is Female, OC is a bat, She's going to be an odd shy bean, but she accepts her fate, she knows why she's in hell though, she's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsGirl/pseuds/StarscreamsGirl
Summary: Pain, followed by darkness, that's all she see's..then, screams, and the sound of explosions along with the coppery smell of blood...when she opens her eyes, she's greeted with blood red skies and being flying through the air..just where had she woken up..wasn't she supposed to go to hell?..and what will she do now?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Falling Star in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Hazbin Hotel fic..be gentle please, or not, I may like it rough~

Death, many fear it, but just as many worship deities that guide us into the afterlife. I am neither, I do no fear death, yet I do not pray to the gods to protect me from it. So, when I die, imagine my surprise when I find myself in limbo among other souls of recently deceased people. We are shuffled into lines that pass through some sort of barrier, sorting us into various lines, some going up, I assume, to heaven, some are going straight ahead, that I cannot imagine, but the third line I am shuffled into..I can only imagine is the line to hell. Unlike others here, I do not cry, I do not fuss, I don't even frown. I dug my hole with how I lived, it's only right that I am sent to hell.

Why am I not upset? Simple, I am a thief, I am a murderer, even if it was in self defense. I am, or rather, I was, a sex worker, selling my body for the right price. I will say though, I never did drugs, I never drank alcohol in excess, I never turned away someone in need..even if I only had a handful of dollars, I gave it to them, I knew I could get more, but I didn't know if they could.

Eventually, the line ahead of me begins to shorten, those ahead of me being pushed though a portal one by one, why it takes so long between people, I don't know. All I know is that I kinda get a sick enjoyment watching the self-righteous christians fight against the portal guards 'I don't belong in this line', 'I was a good person!', 'I dedicated my life to charity', and my favorite so far 'I want to be re-screened! This must be a mistake!' hehe, idiots, you must have done SOMETHING wrong to be cast into hell, again, I don't know..maybe they kicked a puppy? Maybe they abandoned someone? Eh, whatever, all I know is that with each person the little number counter by the guards drop...one, by one, by one..Until I'm next, oddly, the counter is at 0, and the guards are giving me odd looks, and by odd, I mean sympathetic, like, am I getting thrown into something bad?

Oh..if only I knew...

Ḅ̵̭̄̃r̸̰͔̔ė̶̻͖͘a̶̛̼̯k̸͚͋ ̵̦͆B̷̮̕r̴͕̝̊̊o̶̧͂u̴̟͋g̵̭̈́ḫ̶̆ṯ̴̑̒ ̷͔͇͊T̴̻̹̔̉o̶̡̗̒͠ ̵͇͠Ỹ̷̠̿ö̵͉́ṵ̸̄ ̸̝͕̋B̷̹̎y̵̤͎̕ ̵͓͂̎A̴̗̲͒ḽ̷͗a̶̳͈͆s̶̜͛̿t̶̨͙͝o̴̠̽̉ŗ̶̒,̶̳̯͒ ̸͖̙̿͝T̴̺̦͛ȟ̵͙͆e̴͒͜ ̵̺̦͘R̵̜̗̃ą̴͒̂d̵̰̺̂͒ḯ̸̗̺o̵̝̐͠ ̵̳̃̉Ḑ̶̏ẻ̸̡͍m̷̩͖̽̿o̴̲̮͛n̵̦̈́͋

Darkness, that's all I saw for so long, until I was jolted awake with the sound of explosion around me, coupled with screams of terror and the smell of copper...no, not copper, blood, and man, did it make me gag. I'm not squeamish or hemophobic, not by a long shot. Just the fact it was so thick..like that's all that was around instead of air. The next thing that registered was sight, and man, again, not squeamish, but there are corpses everywhere, young and old, male and female...none are spared, I didn't see any humans, only monsters that haunt nightmares, seen in horror films and halloween specials. Werewolves, pumpkin heads, anthropomorphic felines, canines, insects...and of course Imps, the main stay of any version of hell, the minions of Satan..or Lucifer..or Beelzebub..eh, whatever, I'll figure out which demon figurehead rules this hell later. Maybe all of them for all I fucking know.

All I need to worry about right now is surviving, and hiding from whatever is causing this massacre. Now, every horror film shows you what NOT to do..including running away, screaming, or just all around drawing attention to yourself. Running alerts the attackers you're alive, same with screaming..so, instead, I move my head as slow and calm as I can, assessing the carnage around me...there are several large corpses nearby, but so are those flying attackers..angels? Are those FUCKING angels decimating the demons of hell?! What kind of fucking world was I sent to!?   
  
  


No, no, calm down you idiot, no sudden moves..just...slowly make your way to a corpse and hide...and that's what I did, and NO, not like luke and the tauntaun in freaking starwars, think more like the walking dead! By that, I mean that I, to the best of my ability, covered myself in the other demons blood and, erg, their inside, the did my best to make it look..semi-natural as I drug their body over mine, as if we were a two for one kill. After that, I just stayed still, closing my eyes and waiting for this..whatever it is to be over, if it was ever going to be over..and from where I was laying, I could see several buildings boarded up. A shop, a couple drug stores that sell literal drugs, a couple vending machines and...a hotel?

  
No, seriously, a fucking hotel, the sign SAYS it's the Hazbin Hotel..and there's a giant eye on top that I swear is watching me..or maybe that feeling comes from the curtain I saw moving a moment ago from the main floor? Eh, whatever, not like anybody is going to help me, this is HELL after all...every demon for themselves and all that bull. Slowly, the sounds of explosions and screaming lull me into a meditative state, mind kinda there, but at the same time, i'm almost asleep. So, colored me surprised when I hear a horn coming from above me, followed by a period of silence, then fucking fireworks...

When I climbed to my feet and looked around, I could only frown as more demons pour into the streets, cleaning up corpses and blood, taking weapons left behind..and THAT I could get behind, taking a spear that collapses in my hand like a bo-staff, and even finding a knife with a cross engraved in the blade. My search for more though get interrupted by a demon approaching me, a large grin on his face that puts me on edge, as if his predatory gaze didn't already. My instincts say to run, to get away, that this demon is far more dangerous than he looks..but his gaze locks me in place. I can only watch as he reaches out towards me, clawed hand going towards my face and...The he speaks.

"ⱧɆⱠⱠØ ₦Ɇ₩ⱠɎ ₣₳ⱠⱠɆ₦ ₴ł₦₦ɆⱤ! ₩ɆⱠ₵Ø₥Ɇ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱠⱠ, ₳₦Đ ₵Ø₦₲Ɽ₳₮ɄⱠ₳₮łØ₦₴ Ø₦ ₴ɄⱤVłVł₦₲ ɎØɄⱤ ₣łⱤ₴₮ ₳₦₦Ʉ₳Ⱡ ₵ⱠɆ₳₦₴Ɇ!"

My eyes widen as I feel myself go rigid..sinner, ok, I get that one, and thank you for the confirmation that i'm in hell...but ANNUAL cleanse?...what the fuck kinda hell is this!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critics welcome!


End file.
